Time of your Life
by Annie1421
Summary: It's the one thing she's been waiting for and the one thing he's been waiting to ask her. Troypay


24 years old Sharpay Evans beamed with happiness and joy as she looks at the newly married couple, Ryan and Kelsi feed each other cake. She stared at them, wishing that the man of her dreams a.k.a her boyfriend for 8 years, Troy Bolton would eventually proposed to her. Not that she's in a hurry or anything.

Her reverie was interrupted when her mother Darby Evans cleared her throat on the microphone. "Now I would like to invite Ryan and Kelsi to share their first dance as husband and wife and as a surprise duckie, Sharpay will sing it for you" Darby announced.

The crowd applauds as the couple graciously enters the dance floor while Sharpay made her way towards the band, grabs the microphone from her mother and then turns to Ryan and Kelsi "Ry, Kels, this song is for you and I hope that you get the happily ever after you've always wanted"

Sharpay then cued that band to start.

_Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._Sharpay looked through the crowd and immediately found Troy standing by the bar, staring at her intently. Blue met brown.

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)

_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified_

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh

Sharpay ended the song with her eyes still locked on Troy. The crowd applauded as Ryan and Kelsi made their way towards her.

"That was beautiful. Thank you" Kelsi said as she hugs her sister-in-law

Ryan hugged her twin and whispered into her ear "Don't worry the time of your life is not too far away. Love you, twin"

"Love you, too" Sharpay said as tears well up in her eyes.

The twins separated ways as Sharpay made her way towards Troy, who welcomes her with open arms.

"That was beautiful" Troy commented, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Thank you. So what do you want to do after the reception?" Sharpay asked

Troy thought about it and then asked back "What are our options?"

"Well, we have one of the suites reserved for us here or we could go back to the apartment or we could go to the park…"

"How about we play golf?" Troy interrupted.

Sharpay creased her eyebrow in confusion "Golf? At night? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? It could be fun" Troy shrugged

"You do know golf is a sport that is usually played in the morning" Sharpay explained sarcastically.

"I know but we still can do it. They are lights in the course right?" Troy convincing her with his puppy dog face.

Sharpay rolled her eyes knowing that she will not win this battle ""Fine, we'll play. Let me just go get change"

"No, you're fine just the way you are" Troy said half dragging Sharpay out towards the course.

***** T x S *****

3 holes later, Troy and Sharpay were just goofily running around the golf course. Sharpay was a fast runner even with her heels on and when Troy eventually caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

Sharpay screamed and begged Troy to put her down, which he did. Troy put both of his arms around her waist bringing her closer while Sharpy's arms automatically circled around his neck and their foreheads touching.

"I love you" Troy whispered

"I love you too" Sharpay whispered back.

***** T x S *****

One month later, Troy and Ryan met at Starbucks.

"Ready for tonight?" Ryan asked after sipping his café mocha.

"Yeah, but I am nervous as hell. I don't know if will be able to say anything" Troy answered as his legs nervously shakes under the table.

"Relax and no matter how it goes, this will be one of the best moments of your life" Ryan comforted his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"I know and I just hope she'll say yes" Troy answered, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, she will say yes" Ryan said.

"I know. I know. I am just so nervous" Troy explained

"Oh, I can't tell!" Ryan sarcastically said.

***** T x S *****

2 hours later, Troy, dressed in a classic suit and tie, was standing in front of the hall mirror while waiting for Sharpay to come out of the bathroom. They were going to the after-wedding-party dinner at Lava Springs, which Ryan and Kelsi organized to thank all those who made their wedding very special.

"Sharpay, will you marry me?" Troy whispered to his reflection on the mirror and then shook his head in dismay.

"Will you marry me Sharpay Elizabeth Evans?" Troy rephrased but shook his head again.

"No, no, no, no…. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Troy asked once again. He was startled when he heard the bathroom door opened.

He put a confident face on and turned to see a beautiful blonde brown eyed girl "Wow" Troy exclaimed.

"Well, how do I look?" Sharpay asked as she spun around the room

"Beautiful is an understatement" Troy said wrapping his arms around her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you handsome" Sharpay answered, returning the kiss.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late. We can continue this unfinished business when we get home" Troy said leading the way out the door.

***** T x S *****

Dinner was gorgeous and simply delicious and everyone had a lot of fun. A little after dessert, Troy leaned towards Sharpay and whispered "I'll be right back". Sharpay nodded and then turns to Taylor

Meanwhile, Ryan stood up and cleared his throat, which caught everyone's attention.

"First of all, Kelsi and I would like to thank all of you for sharing this very important moment in our lives. I would like to thank our parents especially our mothers who put all their efforts in setting up this whole event. Second, I would like to thank my twin and best friend, Sharpay for getting me and Kelsi together back in high school and for being there through our ups and downs and believe me there were a lot. Lastly, I would like to inform everyone that Kelsi and I…" Ryan took Kelsi's hand and then turns back to the group "… are having a baby"

Everyone cheered and approached the new parents to be. After couple of minutes when the excitement died down, Sharpay noticed that Troy has yet to return. She excused herself from the table and went looking for Troy.

She went to the basketball court, to the pool area, to the driving range, to the golf course and to the music room but no sign of Troy. She was starting to panic, _where is he?_ Sharpay thought. She was about to return to the dining hall when she saw that everyone was gathering by the courtyard stage.

"What's happening?" Sharpay asked the waiter, who was by the door.

Before the waiter could answer, Kelsi exclaimed as she made her way towards Sharpay "Where were you? Come, quick"

Sharpay had barely time to comprehend anything and being dragged by Kelsi was not helping. "What's happening?" Sharpay asked again to no one in particular.

Sharpay was about to ask again when she heard a very a familiar voice singing. She turned around and saw Troy pouring his heart out on the stage.

_I've been waiting for my dreams_

_To turn into something_

_I could believe in_

_And looking for that magic rainbow_

_On the horizon _

_I couldn't see it_

_Until I let go_

_Gave into love and watched all the bitterness_

_Now I'm coming alive_

_Body and sould_

_And feeling my world start to turn_

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time_

_To be more than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

Troy went down the stage and made his way towards Sharpay. He held her hand as he continues singing

_Holding onto things and vanished them to the air_

_Left me in pieces_

_But now I'm rising from the ashes_

_Finding my winds_

_And all that I needed was there all along_

_Within my reach_

_As close as the beat of my heart_

_And I'm out on the edge of forever_

_Ready to run_

_I'm keeping my feet on the ground_

_My arms wide open_

_My face to the sun_

_And I'll taste every moment_

_And live it out loud_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time_

_To be more than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_I know this is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_Time of my life_

_More than a name_

_Or a face in the crowd_

_This is the time_

_This is the time of my life_

_This is the time of my life_

_Life_

_Time of my life_

_Time of my life_

When the song ended, Troy kneeled in front of Sharpay and at the same time fished something out of his pockets.

Troy cleared his throat and held up his hand, revealing a beautiful 4-carat heart shaped diamond ring "Sharpay Elizabeth Evans, I love you with all my heart and will you please marry me?" Troy asked nervously

Sharpay, whose eyes were welling up with tears, nodded her head slowly, clearly unable to speak up due to the overwhelming emotions.

Troy smiled and slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately as the entire crowd applauds the engaged couple.

Sharpay pulled away from the kiss and whispered "I love you Troy Bolton"

"I love you too Sharpay Bolton" Troy whispered back

* * *

Read and Review xoxo Anne

Oh by the way, i need more than one review for my story And I love you so... so please read and review


End file.
